Team SINN
by darkuriel
Summary: Team SINN. Jayce Sin, Isabel Icell, Natasha and Nadia Nadal. Sin is a jaded warrior who sees far more than he lets on. Icell is an artist, preferring to sit by a lake and draw. Natasha is fighter, lives for the thrill of victory while her sister, Nadia is a scholar. Take a look into their lives as they interact with the RWBY Universe. Rated T for gore and other implied stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my team in the RWBY. Team SINN. I've yet to find a team name that matches mine so it could be I'm selectively blind or there isn't one. Each member, their weapons and semblance are mine while basically everything isn't mine. I'm probably gonna tweak the non-OC's personalities a little to fit my stories. I'll try to keep them as close to their original personalities. There should only be four parts but inspiration has been know to strike me at the oddest of moments. If there is more it'll be an entirely different story.**

Raven watched her mark race down a lonely forest path. She had over a dozen of her tribesmen hidden in the trees; they've been tracking this Huntsmen for two weeks. He was a student at Haven, a third year student but Professor Lionheart was strangely lenient on letting him take missions a third year shouldn't. His name was Jayce Sin and he was the leader of Team SINN. She didn't know his semblance but she knew he wielded a single edge longsword that curved at the end. She had seen what it can do to a human body. She slid on her mask and nodded at the bowmen to her right. He hefted his crossbow and barely even sighted before shooting.

Raven tracked the bolt through the air until it and Jayce vanished the instant of impact. It was actually really impressive how he did it. He was wearing a travelling cloak that shielded him from view so when the bolt should of hit, it simply vanished leaving the cloak to float to the ground. He used the cloak to hold their attention while he went wherever. He was a fast little bugger.

"Seventeen is a little much for one lousy student." A voice spoke behind her. She spun, drawing her sword only to have it forced back into its sheathe. Jayce was strikingly handsome up close. His black hair was short and his silver eyes swirled with humor. His face was chiseled from marble like those ancient statues. His sword was on his left hip, and she spotted two handguns in armpit holsters. He was wearing a black sleeveless with brown trousers combat boots, one of which held her sword in her sheathe.

"If I knew you wanted me so bad, I would've come willingly." his voice was deep for a nineteen year old and full of suggestions. Things a child half her age shouldn't be suggesting. He was handsome for his age. He held up his right hand and twirled the bolt in between his fingers. Her tribesmen moved but she held up her hands.

"You're a fast little tyke, aren't you. You're parents should be proud." He leaned closer, far to close.

"I wouldn't know. Dragon killed them." Hearing her father's name hurt. Hurt more than it should since he's been dead almost twenty years now. His parents must've been one of his last kills.

"So who trained you to move like that?" A wild light entered those silver eyes and a wicked grin.

"I did. Self taught. Everything I know." Now there was something. There were few people who had the dedication to do that but it also explained why he was so hard to predict. Her eyes rested on the handguns. Her people would have surrounded him by now so the sword would be impractical but with Jayce you never really know.

"So, what's a handsome young thing like you doing in a forest like this?" She asked. She knew by looking in his eyes, that Jayce knew he was surrounded but he didn't care. So which was it, guns or sword. She'd never known him to use guns but if he had them, Raven had to assume he knew how to use them.

"Oh, you know, a little theiving here and there. Had to hide some relics from prying eyes." Jayce would make a great thief. Fast, smart, knows how to vanish and wicked with a blade. If he was one of hers, he'd be her best.

"Anything valuable?" She asked. The more she spoke, the more her people could prepare.

"Nothing a low life killer like you would find worth anything." He struck in the middle of speaking. He forced her sword down, using it as an anchor as his other legs snapped up, smashing his shin into her cheek. Her mask kept her face from breaking but the sheer force of it threw her off the tree. She twisted mid air to land on her feet. Thunder cracked multiple times and she knew that he'd drawn his pistols. The ground touched her feet and she launched herself back up. She landed on a branch and saw four of her friends falling from the trees. Jayce weaved between four attackers, blocking swords and axes with his guns. It was kind of hypnotic how he fought. It was made for the sword but he used his guns like an expert. Tekl, an axeman, almost decapitated him but Jayce blocked and using the same gun to put a round through his chest.

"NO!" She snarled, her sword came out in a deadly slash. He ducked and to her horror, caught Tekl. One silver handgun appeared under her chin. Jerking away, the shot made her ears ring. She kicked at him and he leapt at to another branch. Five of her men were dead and four more were on the ground bleeding heavily. She sheathed her sword and clicked the trigger. The scabbard whirled and the blade came out a deep golden yellow. Jayce smiled at her and holstered his guns. He made a big show of drawing his sword slowly, made a fancy flourish at the end. Over the past five years, over twenty people of her tribe had fallen to his blade.

"Must hurt, killing your own family like that." Jayce taunted. Now would be a good time to use his semblance but he just stood there with an arrogant smirk. She snarled at him and his smirk grew. He didn't move, twitch or anything; just stood there.

"You've been thorn in my side for too long." She growled. He made a flourish with his free hand in what looked like to be a motionless bow.

"Why? All because of something my father did?" Raven looked for an opening. Accounting for his speed, Raven wasn't sure she could take him. She's never seen him in a fight that lasted more than three seconds. He was good, scary good. He was merciless, to both grimm and humans. Most Huntsmans or Huntresses don't ever fight other humans or Faunus with the intent to kill but Jayce didn't have a problem doing that.

"Your father is dead. Why would I bother with a ghost? Salem is about to destroy this world and no one is doing anything." Okay that was a wrench in the works. Jayce knew about Salem and the war, Qrow was fighting. How? She could count on one hand those who knew about her and her mission to destroy mankind on one hand.

"You know about Salem?" Raven asked. Jayce rolled his eyes.

"I've been building an intelligence network all over the world since I was seven. There isn't a thing on this planet happening that I don't know about. I knew Ozpin was the leading force behind her opposition but I learned what she really wanted were the relics that when combined rid a man of his ability to choose."

What he said earlier clicked, "You stole the Relics." That's a ballsy but ballsy described him well. The smirk went from arrogant to smug instantly. Raven restrained a groan at her own stupidity. It was perfect; Jayce was entirely capable of slipping capable of doing it and since not even the Academy knew very little about him; not even his semblance. Raven had learned very little in the five years he's been a pain in her ass.

"Knowledge, Destruction and Choice are now safely hidden away in a place only I can access." That leaves Creation, quite possible the most dangerous.

"Why only three?" Raven asked. Jayce moved; not a big movement but a slight shifting in his feet. His eyes never left her but became less focused.

"There's a Wyvern in my way and luckily Salem's as well. You need to grab your people and leave." Well that was a turn of conversation. She looked away and down to the ground. The remainder of her little group were working to gather the bodies of her dead Tribesmen.

"Why?" Raven looked back and Jayce had this far away look, his head turned towards the forest.

"Fiend." Raven froze. Fiends were one of the most dangerous Grimm ever known. They live in dense forests and rarely leave survivors. They are reclusive creatures, never leaving their caves. They're attracted to complete panic and despair.

"How far?" She asked. A faint ruby sheen flashed across his silver eyes and a deep dark feeling settled in her bones.

"Not far enough." A scarlet liquid rose from the ground, up his tree trunk and over the branch over to him. Raven followed it backward with a sick feeling. It originated from the blood pool from her dead Tribesmen. It flowed over his body like it was alive and settled in the form of armor. Well, well, well. Semblance revealed. Creepy for sure and she could sense a deeper power coming from the boy. Something changed about Jayce; the way he held himself, the way he face settled into a stone mask.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air that made her long hair stand on end. She jumped down and the eight survivors surrounded the five still alive. One was barely hanging on; two large holes close to her heart.

"She won't make it, Chief, losing too much blood loss." Raven put her away her sword and began searching for a quick getaway. She'd worry about Jayce later. Thunder cracked and her people gave a startled cry. She whirled back to find a new bullet hole in the injured woman's forehead. Jace still was looking into the forest but one of his guns was extended towards them.

"Son of a…" Another cry cut her off and sent shivers down her spine. A deep thumping sound started. Not good. Jayce jumped off the branch and landed on the ground with eerie silence. He stood up and walked towards them with an animalistic grace. By the look on his face and the distance in his eyes made it seem like he wasn't there. She stepped forward and put herself between him and her people. He walked right past her, the red life blood looked like overlapping scales. There was a strange light in his eyes, like something else was in his mind, riding his body.

"You have two minutes to get out of here, Branwen. There will be casualties if you stay." His voice was flat, cold. Raven didn't question him, turned and barked out orders. She shot a look at him and saw strange globs of blood detach from his armor, floating around him. A gasp and small scream drew her attention back to her people. The most recently deceased had been dropped as her blood leaked out of her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Rising through the air to join with Jayce. The drops floating around him rippled and grew into red blades.

"It is my sworn duty to protect all life from the creature of Grimm. Even murderous thieves like you. Now run!" The voice he had cracked with a deep power. The forest burst to life as a massive grimm appeared from the greenery. It moved at a slow, predatory gait. Four eyes burned with age old intelligence. Large antlers branched off its white mask and long snout held razor fangs. Raven took a step back to take in its entire size. On all four, it stood as tall as the tree around it; each foot sported claws the size of her. In all of Remnant, there were three Fiends. One in Mistral, One in the Ice Fields of Atlass and in the very heart of the Menagerie desert. This one had laid waste to countless towns and caravans over the centuries.

" _Ahissa!"_ Jayce screamed. Power snapped from him in a torrent of fear; striking at the primal instincts dormant in her brain. She turned and fled. Giving no thought to her people or if they were following. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Raven knew that he used a manipulation of dust through Words of Power. A language so old that it manipulated reality itself. He used it to make them run; interesting.

Underneath the raw panic that gripped her mind, Raven struggled to break free. Precious seconds drove her body to put distance between her and Jayce. She needed to see what else he could do. He had silver eyes, like that girl Yang called her sister. Could he use their power like she could?

It took her fifteen seconds to break free of the fear gripping her mind. It went from being this crushing presence that forced her body to react then it was a paper thin suggestion. Raven skidded to a halt and spun around. Her people ignored, speeding into the forest away from the Fiend and the Huntsman.

"Damn, damn, damn." Raven chanted under her breath as she raced back the way she came. She could feel it, with every fiber of her being. A great power, like the very earth itself, was being unleashed up ahead. She opened a portal a few feet in front of her and dived through. She came out on the branch she was on earlier. The Fiend was disappearing back into the forest while Jayce shrugged his cloak back on.

"How?" she pointed at the retreating grimm and looked at the boy. Jayce chuckled evilly and walked past her without a care in the world.

"Just another wonder of Team SINN. You should see Icell's sketch book; brilliant artistry. Makes you wonder why she wants to be a Huntress." He waggled his eyebrows when he past by. She watched him as he grew smaller. She prayed to any god that would listen that whomever was teamed with this Hunter would somehow escape the torture that is Jayce's presence.

 **Apologize for any grammer, spelling and other mistakes my eyes didn't catch.**


	2. Chapter 2-Gathering of Schnee's

**Howdy everyone. Here's the second member of Team SINN. Have fun. Comments are always welcome. Hope you have a fine evening.**

Isabel was sitting on her chair, cross legged, doodling in her sketch book. The twins were passed out while their leader, Sin, had yet to return from his trip to wherever he disappears to for weeks at a time. Sin was supposed to be back yesterday evening and it was now wee hours in the morning. A single light shone to her left and illuminated the drawing she was doing. It was hard to capture Sin's face, her pencil couldn't quite get the sharp look in his eyes. How he looked at the world with cold intelligence. Isabel was no fool; she knew Sin was more than he let on. That he had blood on his hands and that he had his finger in many pies but she also knew he did everything out of his own sense of justice and honor. A warrior's code; one that never left the battlefield.

The door opened silently and Isabel flicked her pencil at the intruder. The piece of wood flew with deadly precision. It stopped an inch from a silver eyes that looked at her with extreme annoyance. Jayce Sin walked through the door with silent intensity; he'd had a bad day. The fatigue rested on his brow heavily. His brown cloak was dirty and there was blood all over his shirt. He spun the pencil between his fingers and flicked it back; Isabel caught it easily. With him so close, Isabel began drawing again. Sin shed his cloak and hung it up on the post of his bunk bed that the two of them shared.

"Why are you late?" She asked, making her voice sound bored. Natasha had stayed up late and Nadia had made dinner that was stashed in the kitchen.

"Branwen and a Fiend got in my way." His voice rumbled. Okay, one part believable, one part bullshit. The one Fiend in the area hasn't been seen in three hundred years. Branwen had been a pain in Sin's ass for years but a Fiend? Really?

"A Fiend?" Sin shrugged off his guns and tossed them up to his bed while walking towards her with a feral grace that made one think of him as a dancer instead of a seasoned killer. He stopped directly in front of her, leaning down, hands gripping the arm rails. He'd trapped her and it sent her pulse racing. Adrenaline flooded her veins as she thought of ways to get away. It was useless since when Sin caught someone, he didn't let them go. That didn't stop her from having a mild panic attack when she found herself like this; trapped between him and a hard place

"I have the blood of six people in my body. Move, please." Ah, he's overloading. His semblance, Bloodletting, let him control his and anyone he touches' blood; accessing the raw, primal power that lay within. He had a bad habit of storing the blood of those he's killed in his travels in his own body, which led to some serious consequences if he didn't empty within a narrow time frame. Which he was trying to do. Isabel nodded and he moved her away from the desk.

"Branwen?" Sin nodded. He bent and grabbed a briefcase from under the desk. A dark feeling washed over her. His semblance was a dark, perverted power; Sin didn't like using or like where it took him. It didn't stop him from using but he always made sure he was away from the team when he used it. Relying on skill in school and on team missions.

"Did you really kill a Fiend." She asked. Sin pulled out a thick grimoire and a red gem as long as her hand and as thick as her wrist. It was called the Dragon's Heart and it stored raw power much like dust did. The grimoire had belonged to Sin's clan way back when.

"Isabel, I'm nineteen. I can't handle a grimm that's as old as Remnant. I merely convinced it that fighting me wasn't a good idea." He said. Isabel remained silent as he chanted under his breath. She looked at him, penciling in spiraling runes around her picture of him. She worked on his eyes, giving him a tired look.

"The twins missed you." Isabel said quietly. The dark feeling faded and Isabel looked at him, watching the twins sleep. The twin looked up to Sin with an almost childish devotion; Sin, in school was surprisingly human like. The ideal leader.

"Damn. I'm going to pay for this aren't I?" Isabel laughed quietly as he put the book and gem away, closing the case, tucking it under the desk. The twin would make him pay in many many ways. It was their superpower.

"Where do you go?" She asked. She'd drawn several landscapes from sprawling plains to crystal caverns deep underground. She knew it was a place connected to his clan but she didn't where and it bugged her. She wished she knew more about him and his clan; so far the only thing real thing she knew about him was that he enjoyed naps under trees and eating a frightful amount of food every meal.

"A place only I can reach." Cryptic. Great. She heaved a sigh and Sin turned to sit on the desk. She flipped to a blank page and began a new drawing. Sin worked extremely hard to project an air of the ideal student. He passed every class with flying colors and never failed in combat. There weren't many moments, where he forgot someone was watching, where his eyes showed everything going on in his head. His face lost the blinding smile and deadly edge; revealing a young person, dedicated but unsure.

"You know, if you need any help, you can always count on me. Or the twins." He looked at her with something close to regret. Sin didn't do regret; the past was in the past and that was that. This was more like a parent who wanted to tell their child something extremely important but they were too young to yet understand.

Sin cracked a tired grin and shook his head. Well...Isabel shouldn't have expected him to share. His secrets were his. He started to move but she tutted at him. He froze for a split second before relaxing with a slow, smug grin on his face. Oh boy.

"Is there a pose you would like me to try?" Gone was the warrior, here was the nineteen year old boy who thought he was the greatest thing on Remnant.

"Yeah the one where you learn to trust us." Sin just cocked an eyebrow, smirking at her. The muscles on his arms flexed and she was presented with the best looking male in Haven promising thing with his eyes that no teammate should be promising each other. Rolling her eyes, Isabel glanced down at what she was drawing. She'd somehow captured the look of fatigued determination on his face. On paper, Sin was a warrior, standing tall and regal, with dark wings spread out behind him. Isabel shifted to the landscape behind him.

When they first formed Team SINN, Sin took them all to this spring that pulsed with natural energy. For hours, they played a game called MMDS or Make Me Draw my Sword. It was her and the twins against him. Their only goal was to make him draw his sword to defend himself. Sin was a brilliant fighter, forced them to work together to accomplish the mission. Afterwards, when everyone was bruised and tired they had changed into swim attire to soak in the springs. To say it did wonders was a massive understatement.

So Isabel drew him on a cliff, overlooking a peaceful valley. In the center was a large lake and like the spring, it was calm and alive.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Sin asked. Isabel didn't even think about.

" _You,"_ She stressed the word, "and the twins have class in the morning, while I go see my cousins. Winter needs some help with Weiss." Sin made a face. Yep, she understood that face; Winter was an ass and Weiss was a spoiled brat. She understood why her mother left the Schnee Dust Company behind and moved to Mistral. She wasn't a Huntress but a devil with a blade.

"Pretty far from Atlas they are." Sin muttered. His hand fell to the hilt of his sword, Sunder. He didn't like Winter or her general; the last time Sin and Winter were in the same room, Sin put a hole in the wall next to her ear.

"Specialist Winter seems to think something is about to happen in Mistral. As for why young Schnee is here, I do not know." Sin said. Right, all knowing Sin, she shouldn't be surprised.

"Is she right? Will Haven fall like Beacon?" If anyone knew, Sin would. He looked up and made a noise of male annoyance.

"I don't know and it bugs me." of course it would. Sin was always unusually well informed about everything. Even about school relationships. Last year, he knew who liked who and what they planned to do about that. It was weird when Nadia liked Ben in Team BRNR and he dragged Ben to the lake and dunked him until Ben swore he wouldn't hurt Nadia. It was very amusing.

"If it does?" Sin looked at her and a dark feeling settled over her. For the space of a breath, his eyes were a blinding white, alive with a power she couldn't understand. It didn't make sense to her; how he could switch between his Semblance and this. How could it reside in his body?

"I'll end it." His voice was quiet and fierce. His body tensed and the light died, leaving only a tired man.

"What was that?" Isabel asked.

"My blessing and burden." He said in a tone that ended the conversation. She sighed and stood up. She tossed her sketchbook onto the desk and sat down on her bed. Sin stood up and sprang up into his bed. Isabel listened to him shift around for a time then he fell utterly silent. Sin didn't sleep like most, it was like a prolonged cat nap, constantly aware of his surroundings but just not reacting. They had five hours until class started so she laid down and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

"Oi." something flicked her nose and Isabel punched them. She hit something squishy. Probably Natasha.

" _Eep!"_ Nope. Nadia. Definitely Nadia. Isabel opened her eyes to see Nadia glare at her with dark eyes, hugging herself. Both her and Natasha were in uniform while Sin wore the lower half of the uniform and a white shirt. His armpit holster was one and he was sliding them in. His sword was already attached to his hip. Stupid boy; only one who wore his weapons in his uniform.

"What time is it?" She groaned. It felt like she'd been asleep for five minutes and not the peaceful kind.

"Morning." Sin answered and she threw her pillow at him. He caught it with a low laugh and moved it back to her bed. Nadia muttered insults under her breath as she moved away and Natasha rolled her eyes. Isabel sat up and swung her legs off her bed. Sin shrugged on his coat and left it unbuttoned, leaving his white shirt straining over his chest. Show off. Isabel stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out loose pants, comfortable boots and a shirt as well as all her usual combat gadgets. Isabel got dressed as the others discussed class, tactics and food. Isabel rolled her eyes at them and a small smile tugged at her lips. They were hers; her team and her family. Hands tugged at her hair and Isabel turned to find Natasha pulling at a few strands.

"If your cousins give you problems, let us know and we'll crack their skulls." Natasha said, ever tactful. Isabel laughed at her; they would do it. Natasha with her axe, Nadia with her sword and shield, Sin with every skill he possessed. Isabel loved them for that and so much more.

"I'll be fine. Winter wouldn't dare and Weiss isn't skilled enough to come close." In the three years she's trained with Sin, Isabel was wicked good with her blades. Natasha, Nadia and her had the best trainer in all of Remnant and it showed. Team SINN was the best in the school.

"I don't like Schnee's." Sin said. Isabel chuckled. Winter was not like most of her family and Weiss...well Weiss was young. And stupid but Isabel didn't fault her for that.

"And the Schnee's don't like you." Sin smirked and nodded. Isabel pulled out her scroll and double checked Winter's messages. High class hotel, ugh. It was close to Haven but far enough to make it a nuisance to walk.

"We're off, Isabel. If you need anything, let us know." Nadia said. The Twins left the room while Sin lingered. She cocked an eyebrow and waited for him to look at her in the eyes.

"If they hurt you, they die." His silver eyes were cold and raged with barely contained violence. Oh bless him. Isabel smiled at him and patted his cheek. He blinked at her and his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"Don't worry about me, Sin. I'd worry about what the Twins have planned for you today." Fear flashed through his face before becoming a stone mask. Ha! Oh he had no idea did he? Neither did she but she was absolutely sure it was good. She left him to ponder and left the room. The Twins waited outside the door and both had a wicked smile on.

"Oh, it's good isn't it?" Nadia bobbed her head up and down rapidly while Natasha chuckled like a villain from the old stories. The three of them looked back at the door and smiled. The door opened, revealing Sin stepping out, running a hand through his hair; a habit back when it was longer. He looked up and froze. His eyes bounced between the three of them, calculating.

"Nope." He said and went back into the room. Ha! Coward. The twins laughed and Isabel just rolled her eyes. She said her goodbyes and headed to the weapons room to grab her swords. It took her a minute to reach the room and the locker that held her weapons. Her twin blades, Hrunting and Naegling were double edged with a golden cross guard that several dragons twining around with the head centered on the blade. She grabbed her belt, tying it around her waist. She grabbed her sword, feeling the reassuring weight in her hands for a moment before sliding them into their scabbards. Her hands rested on the handles, the rough leather of the hilts slid underneath her fingers; reminding her of the weight she carried as a Huntress. The responsibilities that came with the title.

"Something on your mind?" She jumped at the familiar voice. She spun around to see Professor Ignatius leaned in the doorway. He was tall, broad and muscled like a bear. He was one of their combat supervisors. One of three that could actually take Sin on. He was frightening with his greatsword and disturbingly fast with it. Intelligent brown eyes half hidden under long hair that was a few shades darker. His face was chiseled from stone, making him stunningly handsome.

"Just family, Professor." Why was he here? He should be in class with Sin and the Twins. His face softened and he pushed himself off the doorway. There was a certain confidence in his stance; not Sin's deadly kind but a self assured, like he knew he could take on anything and come out on top. Isabel struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Ah, I know the feeling. Take care Ms. Icell. You never know when an enemy will strike." Isabel blinked as he walked away. Well wasn't that a bit ominous and here she thought that Sin was the one for strangely cryptic warnings. She got a picture in her mind; her, Winter and Weiss talking around a table, sipping on tea with bandits lurking in the bushes. No, that was ridiculous. Bandits could never make it inside the Kingdom walls. She poked her head out of the Weapons room and cast a suspicious look in the direction of the classrooms. Weird. Very Weird.

The walk to the hotel was actually fairly pleasant. It was a beautiful day and Isabel wanted to sit down with her sketch pad and capture the serene peace the city had. She paused, slowly absorbing it for later, trying to remember every detail. The building itself was tall and grand. Six stories tall, made of rich oak with crystal windows spaced evenly apart. Isabel didn't go inside, instead choosing to walk around to the back. A breeze came and caught her hair, throwing it gently into her face. Ugh, blasted hair. Isabel reached up to pull it out of her eyes when a shiver washed over her.

On pure instinct, she leaned out of the way and snapped a kick behind her, catching the attacker in the throat. Or...she would have had a hand not caught her foot. White hair, grey eyes that looked at her with cold, calculating smugness. Ah, Winter. Isabel, using her other foot, sprang up, twisted her body and slammed her shin into her temple. Winter stumbled back, eyes dazed. Ha! Take that. Isabel caught herself with her hands, swiped her left leg out, sweeping her legs out from under her. Winder landed on her ass while Isabel spun to her feet.

"Getting slow in your old age, Cousin." Isabel said, making sure to keep her voice flat. Winter stumbled and tried looking at but her eyes were glazed over. Her saber dropped and Winter fell to her hands and knees. Oi, maybe she kicked her cousin a little harder than necessary. Isabel lost her fighting stance and crouched down next to Winter.

"I don't remember you hitting that hard." Winter said more to herself. Isabel smirked and waited for her to recover, "I see Sin has trained you well."

Isabel shrugged, "That was mostly Natasha. Sin is more of a blade kind of guy." There was a step behind her and Isabel didn't move as Weiss stepped out of the hotel. Winter stood on shaky legs. Isabel gripped her elbow to steady her. Wow. Normally that little trick didn't work. Sin wouldn't have let her hit him, Natasha's head was harder than stone and Nadia had a shield.

"She's the one with the axe?" Winter asked. Isabel nodded. Winter made a noise that explained Natasha perfectly. Once Winter looked like she could stand on her own, Isabel let go and turned to face her younger cousin. She still wore that weird dress, jacket and skirt combination with heels that would break Isabel ankles. Isabel didn't do dresses, at all.

"Hello Weiss." Isabel said, stepping away from Winter. The younger Shnee looked good for all it was worth. Last time Isabel and Weiss were together, Isabel punched Weiss' mother for being a raging alcoholic. Ah, good times in Atlas.

"Why are you here, Icell." Ah, okay, last name basis. Good to know.

"Well, _Schnee_ , I live here, go to school here, and generally live my life in this area. The real question is why are _you_ here, Princess." Isabel rested a hand on each blade. Was she goading young miss Princess? Yes yes she was. Mother Schnee was an asshat to an ungodly degree and the Heiress wasn't much better. "Did Daddy approve your little trip?"

Weiss went ramrod stiff and Isabel smirked. Winter stepped between them. Well that's no fun. The look on Weiss's face was priceless; making Isabel wish she'd brought her sketch pad. Isabel rolled her eyes and turned around; She'd taken a personal day from school for this.

"What do you want? The both of you. I thought I made it clear the last time we were together that I want nothing to do with the Schnee Family."

"Was that before or after giving Mother a bloody nose?" Winter asked. Her voice was cold, holding exactly zero emotion.

"After. Uncle Jacques didn't quite get the message until then." Oh, Jacques. Control freak, power hungry and an absolute dildo. Isabel was glad Sin hasn't met him. There would have been blood, lots of it. Weiss took a step forward, right into Winter's hand. Isabel smiled at her, wishing she'd do something. Wait.

Isabel took a step back and ran a hand through her hair. She's acting like Sin. Not good. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Isabel took a deep breath and emptied her thoughts. Winter called her here for a reason. Isabel didn't want to fight Weiss or Winter. She just wanted to go back to Haven and sit under her tree.

"Sorry." Isabel said, looking at Winter. She didn't really care what the Princess thought of her but Winter deserved better. Winter inclined her head towards an empty table before leading the way. Isabel followed with Weiss grumbling behind her. Winter took her seat facing the courtyard, Isabel sat across from her and Weiss pulled a chair to their left. Well, well, well. The Schnee daughters all gathered. Been awhile since this happened.

"Isabel, we need your help." Winter said, crossing her legs. We, huh? So what did the Soldier and Princess need her help with? She'd bet good Lien what Winter really needed was Sin's help but didn't have the stones to ask him herself.

"With?" A waiter appeared out of nowhere. Winter ordered tea while Isabel ordered water. Winter looked at Weiss and tapped the table. Okay, strange.

"I would like you to train Weiss." Isabel nodded, makes sense. Winter and Weiss have completely different fighting styles and mindsets. Winter was a soldier, not inexperienced in the life of a Huntress but different. Weiss was aiming to be a Huntress, straight and true. Real Huntress' and Huntmen wander the Wilds alone, taking jobs where they can find them. Wait.

"Come again?" Isabel asked. Weiss seemed to be at a complete loss of words, just sitting there with her mouth open.

"I believe she could learn more from you than she ever can from me. I've reached my peak. I won't get better from here but you are already stronger than me and probably a better Huntress than I am." Wow, that was...surprisingly well thought out. Winter cared deeply for her younger sister, not that she ever showed it. Isabel looked from Winter to Weiss, slowly studying the younger girl. Her face was soft while her eyes were harder than Isabel remembered. She was no longer the thin thing from Atlas but a budding warrior. Her battle sense wasn't ingrained just yet but Isabel could tell she had one. It was a certain way her shoulders were set. Weiss didn't think to expect an attack or that anyone might attack. Isabel, like the rest of her team, could react in an instant to any attack from all side. Winter could as well to a degree. It wasn't something she was constantly aware of but more of a subconscious vigilance. It's part of the reason why Sin was so hard to fight. Even if you set up perfectly in his blind spot, he'd still knew somehow and reacted.

"Okay, why me? There are many Huntsmen and Huntress' more skilled than I?" The waiter returned with Winter's tea and a cup of water for Isabel. She brought the cup up to her lips and let the near frozen water cut across her tongue.

"Two reasons. First, you have the same Semblance. You can teach her and help her improve. Second, you've had first hand training from Jayce Sin. He's the best swordsman in Remnant and I say that with the entire weight of the Atlas Military behind it. One week ago, he tore through four regiments of androids in less than an hour."

Isabel slapped her head into her palm. The idiots didn't. Four regiments? That was around eight hundred androids. She would have words with her leader about this little tidbit later. Angry words.

Winter chuckled at the face Isabel made. She'd kill Sin for this. Multiple times.

"Who's this Sin?" Weiss spoke up. Isabel growled, actually made the noise in the back of her through and let it out with a snarl.

"Jayce Sin is, as previously mentioned is the best swordsman in the world. None have matched his skills so far. He is the owner of the largest information network spanning the four kingdoms and he leads Team SINN, the best in Haven." He owns an information network? That would explain a few things actually.

"And Icell is a part of that team. Okay, but what makes her so qualified to teach me?" There was the arrogance. Isabel sighed and cocked her head. What should she do? Summoning, Time Dilation or maybe just blast Weiss out of her seat. Each would be mildly entertaining but none would get her point across. Isabel merely looked at her and sipped her water.

"Why don't you two have a friendly bout to settle the score? Weiss if you win, Isabel will go back to Haven and leave you alone. If she wins, Weiss you will listen to Isabel's advice and try to learn from her." Isabel sipped her water. Where the hell is today going? Know what? Screw it. She'll throw the fight, go home, change into relaxing clothes and go draw something.

Downing the rest of her cup, Isabel stood up and walked down to the courtyard. Hrunting and Naegling slid from their scabbards with practiced ease. She walked twenty paces and turned around. Weiss had yet to stand up and Isabel grunted in annoyance. If Weiss would get off her ass, Isabel could go home. The sisters seem to share some words before Weiss stood up and joined her in the courtyard.

"I don't see the point of this?" Weiss said, not drawing her weapon, first mistake. The second was the fact that Weiss was in arm's reach. Is this how Sin felt teaching them three years ago? Not even Natasha with all her posturing and eagerness to fight was this shoddy in her stance. Isabel held back a sigh; maybe Winter was right. Weiss didn't seem ready for any fight.

"No, you wouldn't." Isabel snapped a kick out. It caught her younger cousin in the side, not hard enough to hurt but enough to throw her a distance. Her face was perfect and Isabel committed it to memory. The way her eyebrows were caught between anger and shock. How her mouth was in an O shape right before her head bounced off the ground. It was almost comical.

"Wha...what was that?" Weiss said in outrage as she picked herself back up. Isabel slid her weapons back into their scabbards. She wouldn't need them for this fight. She started towards Weiss and felt her Aura shift around her.

"Stand up." Isabel was surprised at the harshness of her voice. She had a scene in her head from three years ago. Sin standing over her and the twins, hands behind his back, saying the same thing. Isabel wondered if her face had the same impassive mask on. She cracked her knuckles and when Weiss got to all four, she slammed another kick into her midriff area. Weiss grunted as she flew through the air towards Winter. When the young girl was halfway through her flight, Isabel summoned a glyph that blasted Weiss back towards her.

"In every fight, practice or otherwise, you have to fight with as if your life depended on it. Otherwise when the time comes that your life does depend on it, you will die." Isabel said, catch Weiss with a fist to the solar plexus. She let out her breath in a whoosh and hit the ground with a thud. This time Isabel waited for her to get up. Weiss took her time and when she finally got up, she finally drew her sword.

"That's fighting dirty." She huffed. Isabel summoned a glyph and shot forward. Weiss had enough skill to dive out of the way. Isabel's left hand touched the bracelet on her right wrist, flicking a metal wire towards Weiss. One or two glyphs ensured it wrapped around the girl's ankle. It was trick Sin did; use the wires to trip up or restrict their movements. Useful against the Grimm as well.

"There is no such thing in this world." Isabel jerked Weiss into an awkward landing. The girl had enough sense to realize that Isabel wasn't jerking around so she sent a wave of fire with a slash of her sword. Isabel danced out of the way and began dragging Weiss across the courtyard. It took her a moment but Weiss finally found the sense to cut the wire around her foot. Isabel shot forward, channeling her inner Natasha, and slammed her fist into the ground. Cracks spread from the impact, making a strange spiderweb. Weiss lashed out as she rolled away, almost catching her in the chin. Impressive. So she can learn; there might be hope for the Schnee yet.

"Don't underestimate me!" Now wasn't that cliche. Isabel pushed off her feet, balancing on her fist to dodge the attack. Hopping back to her feet, Isabel watched Weiss clamber back up to hers. Isabel leapt forward, kicking at her head. Weiss leaned out of the way while her rapier snaked forward. Good. She was starting to take this seriously. They two of them traded blows for a while. Isabel constantly forcing Weiss back and Weiss retaliating with lightning quick jabs.

"Better. Now," Isabel bent forward, placing a hand on the ground. Glyphs appeared in a seemingly random order around the courtyard. "Do better."

Weiss didn't get a chance to reply before she was thrown backwards by a palm strike to her face. Isabel shot past her and smirked. Spinning to gain momentum, Isabel slapped her cousin to the side with a kick. The process went on as Isabel knocked Weiss around the courtyard.

"Enough." Winter called out as Weiss' aura failed her. Isabel landed lightly on one foot and balanced like that, looking at the Atlas Specialist. She'd risen from her seat and had a hand on her saber. Weiss was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Does this mean I win?" Isabel asked innocently. The question earned her the stink eye, causing her to laugh. Isabel reigned in her amusement and walked over to Weiss. Isabel hooked an arm around her shoulder and hauled her upright. Despite her beaten appearance, Weiss had a nice look in her eyes. Determined and eager to be better, Sin would say she'd make a fine Huntress some day.

"You've got your point across. Though you were a bit rough." Isabel shrugged. She didn't really care but acknowledged the fact that Winter could be right.

"Just be glad the rest of my team isn't here. None of you would have survived." Isabel said.

"That's still a possibility." Isabel froze. She turned to face the entrance of the courtyard to see Sin walking up in his battle attire. The twins drifted behind him, Natasha's massive double headed axe rested on her shoulder while Nadia's sword was on her waist and shield on her arm. Something was wrong. She could tell by the dark expression on Sin's face that he was angry at something. Nope, beyond that, seething. Oh boy, this should be interesting.


End file.
